Snow White Queen
by Just a Supergirl
Summary: Hermione Granger is going about her life, working at the Ministry. After Voldemort's defeat, you would think she had used up all the excitement in her life, right? Well you would be wrong. Rated M for Stalker/Obsession and some adult content.
1. Stoplight, Lock The Door

**Okay, so I'm back with a...different fic. This one's a little creepier, but I've always wanted to go this angle. I'm hoping you guys will like it. It's inspired by the Evanescence song "Snow White Queen" -- love that song. As soon as I heard it, I knew I had to write a fic for it. Or based on it, whatever. I promise I'll write a sequel to my last Rose/Scorpius fic, you could stop me if you tried. I just felt like spending a little time with Hermione. She's a character that I've always loved, and I hope, if you don't love her, that I can...help you to? xP **

**Just read and review, please. That's what keeps all authors going.**

**--**

The day had started out nothing more than average. Hermione Jean Granger had left the flat she was sharing with her soon-to-be sister in law, Ginny Weasley. After meeting with her fiance, Ron Weasley, for breakfast the twenty year old headed over to her job at the Ministry. Currently, she was working on a document that would help improve the quality of life for House Elves, and other equally disenfranchised creatures. Those that knew Hermione couldn't have expected any less. Even at a young age, she had accomplished more than a middle aged witch or wizard could have hoped for. It would only be fitting for her to impact the entire wizading society, right? The girl that had a hand in defeating Lord Voldemort, the girl that Harry Potter himself swore was the reason he was still living. Well, she didn't like to stroke her own ego. There was no time for that, she had things to do.

"Morning Ms. Granger." A rosy cheeked old man greeted the brunette as she walked through the door. Horace Johanson was his name, he had worked at the front desk of the Ministry of Magic ever since Hermione could remember, even when she had visited back in her school days.

"Good morning Mr. Johanson." She replied with a polite smile, "How are you feeling today?" Normally she would've paid attention to his drabble about how he staid up all night because his knees were aching, and that meant that there would be a thunderstorm today or whatever it was. But something -- rather, _someone_ -- caught her eye.

Theodore Nott. At first she didn't recognize him. They had been in the same year at Hogwarts, but Mr. Nott had changed quite a bit since those days. When she thought back to her first year, she could remember him being about a foot taller than the rest of the boys in their year, and he had always been rather gangly. Of course, they all had skin problems back then, but she could recall Mr. Nott always having the greasiest skin. Little Hermione never pointed this out, of course. She was having self image issues back then as well, but she did remember others commenting on his appearance. Theodore had always been just below herself in academics. Vaguely, she could recall seeing him a few times in the library, but other than that, her memories were few and far between. His father had been a Death Eater, but as far as she knew, Theodore hadn't participated in such events.

Hermione had grown out of her more awkward phase while she was still at Hogwarts, but Theodore hadn't been so lucky. One would never guess that now, though. He was still quite tall, though he had defintely filled out in the muscle area. Though, he wasn't exactly what one could consider "muscular"...he was more "lean". And Hermione was surprised at how handsome he had become. While he had never had any sort of boyish charm while he was in the age rang considered "boy", he had plenty now. With a lopsided grin and dark blue eyes, it was a wonder he was still single. Hermione had never questioned him for that, of course. It would be rude and not very appropriate for the workplace. They could hardly be considered friends, merely casual, office...acquantances. They maybe shared a short greeting every other day, and an occasional chat in the break room. When Hermione took a break, of course.

The reason for her distraction was simple. Or, it could be simple, though for some reason now, it was not. He was watching her. Now, she had caught him watching her before, but for some reason or another, this time it was...different. When he realized she saw him, the reaction he had was not what she would have expected. He smiled slightly, like he was amused, nodded his head a little and walked through the door towards his office, watching her until the walls separated them. That's when she felt an odd nagging sensation in the back of her mind. Noticing that Horace was finished with his lecture about joint pain and it's connection to the weather, Hermione quickly dismissed herself to her office, trying to shake the feeling away and focus on her work.

--

By lunchtime, the brunette was covered in paperwork. Fighting for disenfranchised creature rights wasn't as glamorous as one might think. At first, she had pictured herself going to a bunch of press conferences and meetings with big wigs in the Ministry. Not so much, actually. There was a lot of writing. Hermione wasn't too concerned about this, of course. She _was_ the one upset when exams were canceled back in her second year. And, after the epic adventure she survived back in her seven year -- not to metion the adventures previous -- she figured that a little down time was only right. And some exciting things still happened, of course. The life of Hermione Granger couldn't _always_ be boring. Why, just the other day Ron sent her a flower that turned out to be a rather poisonus plant that took the form of a bat every other hour. It took her a little while to track it down and dispose of it, but it made the day interesting nonetheless. With a sigh, Hermione noticed a signature that was left off of the current document she was working on.

"Horace, could you brin--" Her bored tone was interrupted by her own shriek of panic as she heard a loud booming noise and felt her office floor shake. As she rose quickly to her feet, another explosion shook the ground, causing her to fall sideways into the corner of a table. There was an eerie silence that settled before all the screaming began, and Hermione noticed that she was bleeding from a gash in her side, caused by her fall. Before she could pull out her wand and cast a minor healing spell, Theodore Nott appeared at her door.

"There was an attack in the Department of Mysteries." He said in a hurried voice. Normally she would've noticed that there was no panic in his voice, but currently her state of mind was a little thrown off. Ron and Harry were both in the Department of Mysteries today, she didn't know why, but Ron had mentioned it at breakfast. Quickly, she pushed past the former Slytherin, not quite noticing how his fingers brushed against her bloodied hip. She had more important things to focus on.

The chaos outside her office was hard to ignore. There were papers and shattered glass everywhere, people screaming, even some crying. Hermione knew how to stay calm in the face of danger, but she couldn't blame them for their panic. She could feel herself on the verge of it as well, her wand ready at her side. Theodore was right behind her, saying something about how she shouldn't go by herself. If she were in the mood to be smart, she would've pointed out that she survived one of the Unforgivable Curses performed by none other than Bellatrix Lestrange, and _still_ managed to tell a convincing lie. But she wasn't really in that mood right now.

The pair, figuring it a bad idea to take the elevator in such a circumstance, opted for the stairs. Who knows how long it had been since they were last used -- there were a lot of them. The lights had given out about half way down the stairs, so Hermione quickly lit the end of her wand, fully absorbed on the task at hand. So absorbed, that she barely even noticed her company. Theodore Nott hadn't fallen a step behind her the whole way, which was certainly saying something. No words were spoken, and it was quiet, so it was easy to forget he was there.

Finally they reached the level that the Department of Mysteries resided on. There was smoke still rising, debris everywhere and no noise. The thing that unsettled the former Gryffindor the most was the absolute stillness of the place. She felt much more comfortable on the top level, with all the screaming and cries for help. Tears threatened to form behind her brown eyes as she thought of her two best friends, buried somewhere, in need of help. Quickly, she glided down the halls, until she stopped right in front of a dusty old fireplace. There was no sight of anyone.

"Hold still, Hermione." Theodore was suddenly all too close, whispering in her ear. Instinctively, she went on the defensive and flung herself forward, away from him. But by then it was too late. Her mind slowly was being consumed by a dull darkness.

**--**

**Cliffhangers are fun, eh?**

**No, I know. They suck. Sorry the first chapter had to end this way. xD**

**I really hate cliffhangers, myself. But over half of you are guilty of them, too.**

**Don't deny it!**

**Anyway, this first chapter was short, and really just an introduction to everything.**

**I promise the creepiness is to come.**

**In the meantime, you know I love me some reviews.**

**They really keep me going.**

**So, take a little time, will yah?**

**xoxo**


	2. Undress In The Dark

**Well here's the next chapter. Okay, so that did take a bit longer than expected.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

**Makes me feel special.**

**And I hope that this chapter doesn't let you down.**

--

There was a crackling noise as Hermione's mind started to clear. She focused on the noise and realized it was the sound of a fireplace. Slowly, her mind replayed the last bits of memory she had. There was an explosion, and she remembered a lot of fear. But she couldn't place where she had been, or who's fear it was. What did she have to be afraid of? It's not like Hermione was so powerful that she didn't have anything to be scared of, but nothing really came to mind. There was breakfast, and then she saw Horace's face...and then Ron's.

_Ron._

As soon as she remembered his face, she felt cold fingers brush against her hip bone. Immediately, her eyes snapped open and she flinched away from the touch. She heard soft laughter as her eyes started to adjust to the darkness of the room.

"I told you not to move." A familiar voice said, as if they were amused.

"Nott?" Hermione questioned, squinting into the darkness. All she got was another soft chuckle in response. And that's when all her memories rushed back to her. The explosion, and the odd way Theodore had been acting earlier. Then she recalled the feeling of his breath on the back of her neck when he whispered to her. As she surpressed a shudder, her eyes focused and she could see him about a foot away from her. Just watching her, with a crooked smile on his face. Confused, Hermione slipped off the cold bed that she had been placed on. Following her lead, he stood up from his chair, and only the width of the bed separated the two. His expression didn't change, but Hermione's just showed even more confusion.

"What are we doing here?" When he didn't answer, she started to get frustrated. "Where _are_ we, anyway? And where's Ron and Harry? We have to find them, they might be hurt!" Her rant was quickly silenced when she noticed him stepping around the bed, coming closer to her. Suddenly she was very uncomfortable and an overwhelming sense of nervousness came over her. She knew her wand wouldn't be on her, but still she fingered her pockets for any trace of it. Just as she thought, they were empty.

She knew that she should run. Any idiot in a cheap, muggle horror movie would know that this would probably be the correct time to run as fast as they could. It didn't matter that she had no idea where the door would lead her -- anywhere would probably be better than where she was now. But she didn't run. It was as though her feet had sunken into the concrete beneath her. The intense gaze that he had turned on her was...enticing. Like a snake watching it's prey...How accurate. He stopped until he was just a few inches from her, she could feel the heat coming from his body. Everything else in the room was so cold...and in this moment, she realized that she was just as cold as the stone floor. Resisting the urge to step closer to the new found source of heat, she merely returned his gaze with her own, guarded stare. She couldn't imagine why she was here, or even where _here_ actually was. There was no indication of light anywhere, other than the fireplace across the room. The first thing that came to mind was that they were in a dungeon somewhere. But where would a dungeon be these days, besides Hogwarts?

"_Answer me!_" Hermione shouted, getting annoyed and rather nervous with the silence clinging to every corner of the room. "Where are we? What are we doing here? Where are Ron and Harry?!" Her breath caught in her throat as he starting quickly closing the distance between them. Instinctively, Hermione took a few steps backwards, only to find herself pressed against the stone wall sooner than she could've dreamed.

"You always were beautiful, Hermione." He said, in a dream like voice. Her brow furrowed, but continued to walk, only stopping a few inches from her. Slowly, he lifted his hand to brush away a strand of hair that had fallen in her face. She flinched away from his touch, and he smiled softly. "Even back in first year, I thought so."

"Why are you doing this, Theodore?" She hoped that, by using his first name, he would give her a straight answer or at least try to snap him out of whatever crazed state he was in.

"I love you, Hermione." Her entire body stiffened, her eyes wide. His smile only grew. "How could I not be?" Theodore's already lifted hand began to stroke her hair. "Beautiful...smart...wise beyond her years. All the professors agreed." His hand trailed down to her face, and Hermione had to fight back a repulsed shudder. His face suddenly turned angry. "But you were always with _those_ two." He lifted his other hand, cupping her face between his palms. "They always put you in danger, treated you badly...That _Weasley_ still doesn't know what he has." Hermione tried to push his hands away, but he had too much strength in his lanky arms.

"I _love_ him Theodore! You can't change that!" She yelled, still struggling against his hands. He got angrier.

"_Don't _say that!" He screamed, throwing her sideways onto the bed. In the process, Hermione's hip caught the end of what she guessed was a nightstand, and she let out a loud yell. Instantly, he was at her side. Her vision blurred from what she suddenly realized were tears. Whether it be the horror of the situation, the pain throbbing in her abdomen, or the thought that Ron and Harry could be dead right now, she wasn't sure. She heard him whisper some sort of spell and suddenly the pain in her hip was gone. She looked up to see him quickly pocketing his wand. Her heart lept. A plan was forming in her head, but she knew that now would not be the correct time to put it in motion. He knelt next to Hermione on the bed, concern plastered on his face. Gently, he tried to pick up Hermione's head and lay it in his lap. When she fought against him and turned away, he laughed. Confused, she glanced up at him.

"I know why you're being so grumpy." He said, lightheartedly. Hermione's brow furrowed, not sure where this was going. "It's because you're all dirty, isn't it?"

That was actually the last thing on the young woman's mind. Though, now that she thought about it, how long had she been out? She could've sworn it was only a couple of hours...but what if it were _days_? She didn't exactly feel in the mood for having good personal hygiene.

"And now your blouse has blood on it." She heard the frown in his voice, while she quickly looked down at her shirt. Sure enough, the lower right side of her blouse was covered in a dark liquid. How hard had she hit that nightstand? "Don't worry." He reached out to gently pet her hair, "I've got plenty of clothes for you here." She heard Theodore walk over to the far side of the room and open what she guessed was a wardrobe. In just a few minutes, he walked back to the bed and she heard him lay down the clothes. "Get up, Hermione." When she didn't, she heard him sigh impatiently. What she didn't expect was for him to grab her with such for the way he did, forcing her on her feet. "Get dressed, sweetheart." He cooed, and Hermione felt the automatic urge to throw up. Theodore pushed her so hard towards the clothes that she fell on them, quickly she spun around on the bed, protest clear in her eyes. His expression softened.

"I'll wait outside." He said with a childish smile that made Hermione think that he was up to no good. As he left the room, Hermione choked back a sob. How had her life been completely turned upside down so suddenly? But it wasn't the time for hysterics. Hermione Granger soon-to-be-Weasley was not going to be turned into a snivelling girl because of this. Hadn't she been the one that lied through an Unforgivable Curse? She could handle being in a hostage situation.

...Was this really considered a hostage situation? She wasn't being held for ransom, not that she was aware of. Though, she really wasn't aware of very much at the moment. What kind of spell had he put on her when he knocked her out? It felt like there was still smoke creeping around in her brain. It was hard for her to think straight. One thing she _did_ know -- she had to get out of her clothes. Apparently her sweat wasn't in agreement with the pants she was wearing. They stuck to her and crinkled in odd, uncomfortable places and were otherwise very constricting. She had bought this particular pair of trousers because they made her behind look good, not because she thought they would be efficient in at situation like this. And her blouse, while still pretty, had a giant blood spot on it. Plus, it was likely to get snagged on something and ripped clean off. That was just not something she would like to deal with. The clothes that Theodore had laid out for her looked a lot like pajamas. Not the type that Hermione would ever wear, of course. The top was a spaghetti strap type, and very silky. It wasn't clingy at all, rather free flowing, which actually made her a little nervous. The bottoms were shorts that matched the top. So, as a whole, the outfit was no where near perfect, but at least Hermione would be able to kick him if she had to.

Nervously, she looked around. Maybe the experience was making her paranoid, but she felt as though he were still watching her. Maybe if Hermione had been more paranoid in the first place, this whole thing could have been avoided. Quickly taking in her surroundings, she noticed a small bit of candlelight in the far corner of the room. She flew to it, not sure when he was going to come back, and not wanting to be half naked when he did. As she reached the candle, she blew it out, and instantly heard a chuckle that would be sure to haunt her dreams if she lived through the experience. She dressed carefully in the dark, letting the tears she had been holding back fall freely down her face. The tears were making her tired eyes feel puffy, and the only thing that kept her going was the thought of Ron's face. The smell of his hair. The way it felt when he held her in his arms. The way his face looked when she told him _yes_ she _will_ marry him. And that's when shock sent a lightening bolt through her heart.

Where was her engagement ring?

Quickly, she picked up her discarded pair of pants and dug through the pockets, with a whimper and a few more rechecks, she realized it was missing.

"You didn't think that I would let him keep that ring on your finger, do you?" He said suddenly, obviously appearing through the door when she was so involved in her missing ring.

"What did you do with it?" She asked, her arms down at her side, but ready to throw a few punches if she had to. Hermione was never good at physical fighting, but she would try if she had to.

"He has it." Theodore said, patiently smiling.

"_Where_?" She questioned, her eyes narrowing into a deathly glare. He merely smiled wider and began walking towards her. "So _help _me God, Nott! I'm sick of the mind games, where the _hell_ are we, what the _hell _are you doing, where the _hell_ are Ron and Harry?!" Hermione shrieked, clearly reaching her mental breaking point.

"Shh," He cooed, making his steps slower until he was just about a foot away. That's when Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She lunged forward, aiming a punch at his stomach, but he quickly caught her fist and spun her around so that her back was against him. She struggled as hard as she could against his strength, but she just couldn't break free of him. "There, there" He continued in his same soothing voice, only this time he stroked his thumb along Hermione's arm. "I think you've had enough excitment for one day. Go to sleep, my love."

Hermione tried harder and harder to break free of him, but her actions began to feel more and more sluggish. Soon, she was fast asleep.

--

**So, yeah, that took a little while to update.  
It's a combination of lack of confidence and a busy schedule.  
PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.  
It lets me know how I'm doing.  
Love you guys!**


End file.
